Pain is Foreign, Foreign to Us
by akitsunesrose
Summary: Twins Rune and Emery are as close as close can be. When Rune befriends the YYH gang, Emery wants nothing to do with them. But when she learns they know the whereabouts of her father's killer, can she put her fears aside and learn to trust them?YxOCxK HxOC
1. Chapter One

Tama: Hey everyone! Long time no see!

Nori: Yea, cuz you make everyone wait and wait and wait and wait and-

Tama: Ok! I get it! I know, I'm a horrible person. Really, I have like the worst writer's block ever! But I'm gonna try to work through it and give you guys a new story! This one, hopefully, will be different from all the other ones I've started, posted, and have given up on!

Nori: Yea…like Surrender to Nothing?

Tama: Yea…but I haven't given up on Awake and Unafraid! And the new chapter to Something So Profound, Something You Won't Expect is coming soon! And as usual…the delay is my fault…

Nori: Yea…you're really bad at adding quickly…

Tama: I know! I'm sorry! I can't help it. But anyways, I need someone to do the disclaimer. Let's see…how about…::thinks to herself with her finger on her chin::…hm…::gets and idea and develops sing-songy voice:: Oh Hi-ei!!

Hiei: …What?

Tama: Will you do the disclaimer, pretty pretty please?

Hiei: Hn, no.

Tama::glares::

Nori: Oh yes you will. Or I'll-::whispers something in his ear::

Hiei::eyes widen:: You wouldn't!

Nori: Oh, I would.

Hiei::mumbles to himself about how much better off he was before he met the spirit detectives…:: Ugh. Tama doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. But she does own all of the OCs and situations.

Tama: Yay! Thanks Hiei! Well, here's chapter one!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the sun set over the forests of Makai, a girl sat, alone, watching. High up on a tree branch, she could see everything. The forest stretched as far as the eye could see, and in it were small animals, insects and a few lower level demons looking for a meal. The sun cast rays of gold, red, orange and pink onto them all, illuminating everything in site. The view was truly breathtaking, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Until…

"EMERYYYYYYYYYYYYY! EMERY EMERY EMERY!" came a shout from directly below her. She sighed. So much for this beautiful site…

"What do you want, Rune?" she yelled back, looking down at the girl. It was hard to see her from her perch, but Emery could tell the girl was grinning.

"Get your skinny ass down here and greet your favorite sister!" Rune exclaimed, gesturing with her hand. Emery sighed. She stood on her branch and, with much grace and ease, jumped down.

"Ok, I'm down here. Now, what do you want?" she asked. Rune tilted her head to the side for a minute, trying to remember what she had come there for. Suddenly, she must've remembered.

"Oh yea! Hiro sent me. He said that if you wanna eat, you better come back home now," she breathed a sigh of relief and grinned again. "See? I knew I'd remember."

"Fine, fine. Let's go," Emery replied, beginning to walk past Rune towards their home. She stopped abruptly, looking at her strangely. "Wait. Aren't those my pants?"

Rune went wide-eyed, looked down, and then back up at Emery, grinning. "Uh…well…um…yea.."

"Ugh, Rune…"

"I'm sorry! My pants got soaked when Dayne and I went fishing, and you know how dirty my other pair is…" she trailed off. "Your pants just looked really comfortable…"

Emery sighed. She had to admit, the pants looked better on Rune than they did on her. They were simple blue jeans, with a small rip in the right knee from when Emery had tripped while training. Being that Rune and Emery were identical twins, you would think that they would fit the same way. But for some reason, Emery thought they looked better on her twin.

Emery took this chance to take a good look at her twin. She stood approximately 5'3", but you could never tell that from just looking at her. She almost always stood with most of her weight on her left leg, arms crossed across her chest, making her seem shorter. By her body language, one would think she was slightly stuck up, without a care in the world. Those who were close to her knew, however, that that wasn't the case. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back and her bangs, as usual, were in her face, covering her crystal blue eyes. Her facial features were striking, as was her pale and flawless complexion. Along with Emery's jeans, she wore a light blue tank top and sandals. Around her neck was the golden chain she had had since childhood.

Emery reached up to touch its match. That's when she realized Rune was looking at her like she had three heads.

"Oh, uh, yea. Whatever. Just don't ruin them, ok?" she stuttered. Rune smiled.

"Yea, ok. Sure. Whatever, Em," she replied, giggling a bit. Emery silently cursed herself. Too often would she let Rune catch her staring into space, thinking about things that didn't really matter all that much. She decided to change the subject.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Emery asked. Rune nodded. They began walking back, in silence. Neither really had much to say, and both were to hungry too try to make decent conversation.

- - - - - - - - -

Home wasn't really the appropriate name for the place Emery and Rune returned to. Sure, it was the place where they slept at night. But all it really was was a stack of blankets, a box that held their belongings, and a fire pit in the middle of a clearing in the forest. It was more like a sorry-version of a campsite than a home.

But it was.

"Finally! Jeez, Runa, if I had known you would take this long finding your twin, I would've gone after her myself," a tall man said, chuckling. He used the knife in his hand to try to cut an apple into slices. "The food is by the fire. We're having fish, I guess. If that's what you would call the crap Runa and Dayne brought back anyway." Emery saw Rune wince, realizing that that was the second time he called her by her formal name.

"Sorry, Hiro," Rune apologized. "I guess I still don't know my way around these woods too well..."

"Yea, I'd say so. Dayne said that he had to do all the navigating to the river. He let you try, and you got both of you completely lost..."

"Heh heh...yea...," Rune laughed a bit. "Speaking of Dayne, where is he?"

Hiro cursed under his breath as he sliced his finger by mistake. He untied the black bandana that had been on his forehead and began to wrap it around his cut, leaving his spiky dark brown hair slightly creased in the back. He went back to slicing, more cautious than before.

"Um, I sent him and Kenny off to get more firewood about a half an hour ago. I don't know what's taking them so long..." he replied, not looking up.

"Uh, was that the smartest thing to do?" Emery asked. "You know what happens when those two-" She stopped as they heard voices off in the distance, approaching the campsite. Hiro smirked.

"Speak of the devil..."

"You know, Kenny, none of this would've happened if you weren't so damn careless! You do that all the time!" a man yelled, as he stepped into the clearing. He was about 5'11", an inch or two shorter than Hiro. His shaggy dark brown hair was plastered against his forehead, soaking wet, just like the rest of his body. His dark green eyes were filled with rage.

"Look, I apologized, alright? Let it go!" the man behind him protested, as he followed into the camp. He tossed his head a bit to get his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. He was about an inch shorter then the dark haired boy, though he was much more relaxed.

"So what!?!?! You always do stupid shit like this, and you get me roped in. You know, one of these days, I'm just gonna-"

"Hey, hey. What the hell's going on here?" Hiro asked, stepping in between them. He looked from the blonde, to the dark-haired boy, then back to the blonde. They glared at each other, until the blonde walked towards the fire. Neither spoke.

Emery looked to Rune, who just shrugged. This was typical.

"I asked you a question," Hiro said, this time, more sternly. He turned his attention back to the taller of the two. "Dayne, why the hell are you so wet?"

Dayne glared at the blonde. "Ask Kenryou." Hiro turned to look at Kenny, who sighed.

"Look, I was just trying to have a little fun. Dayne and I were out looking for firewood by the river. Just to be _funny_, I just kinda pushed him a little. Now he's all pissy 'cause he lost his balance and fell into the water," Kenny replied. Dayne fumed.

"Oh, you are so full of shit, Kenny!" he yelled. "You're still just mad at me 'cause I'm stronger than you! You're jealous!"

"JEALOUS!?!?" Kenny exclaimed. "Jealous, my ass! Why the hell would I be jealous of you?"

"Guys, calm down," Rune interrupted.

"Stay out of this, Rune," Hiro warned. He had learned by now that when Dayne and Kenny went at it, it was usually best to let them fight it out amongst themselves.

Dayne wasn't finished. "Kenny, face it. I'm better than you at basically everything. I always have been, always will be. Why do you think our parents chose me to-"

"Dayne, stop," Emery pleaded. She hated hearing them fight. They were her brothers; they were all she had. "Why do you always-"

"You shut your mouth," Dayne snapped. "This is all your fault anyway, and you know it. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here, and my mother would still be-" He was cut off as Hiro's fist struck his jaw at full force. Dayne flew back and hit a tree, landing on his knees and clutching his chin. Emery stood, staring at the ground.

"That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut, little brother. Get the hell out of here before I make it so you can't talk permanantly," Hiro threatened through gritted teeth. He stood with his fists at his sides, in front of Emery. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the expression on his face, and at that moment, she was glad it wasn't directed at her.

Dayne stood slowly, one hand still on his face. He took the chance to glare at Hiro, Kenny, Rune, and finally Emery, before he stomped off back into the forest.

Emery continued to stare at the ground, trying to fight back the tears that would inevitably come. She could feel three pairs of eyes looking at her, and she was in no hurry to meet any of their gazes. They all stood in silence for a few moments, before Hiro finally spoke.

"Hey, Emmy, why don't you and Runa take a little walk? We'll keep your food warm," he suggested gently to his little sister. She nodded slightly, eager to get out of there. She turned and walked very quickly back into the woods, making sure she stayed away from the direction her older brother went.

- - - - - - - - -

The twins walked silently. Emery led the way, through difficult terrain, as Rune struggled to keep up. Emery knew she was making the journey difficult for her sister, but right now, she really didn't care. She just needed to get away.

Their final destination was a small spring located approximately a mile and a half away from the campsite. Complete with a waterfall, this spring was Emery's favorite location on earth. It was surreal, and she felt as though at that spring, she were someone else.

She sat down on a rock, and Rune took her place beside her. The two sat there for a long time, finding comfort in the other's company. Rune broke the silence eventually.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked softly. Emery shook her head. _'Of course I don't want to talk about it.'_

"Well, I think we should," Rune replied. Emery shrugged. '_Of course you do.'_

"Look, Dayne...he...he doesn't know what he's talking about," she started. Emery laughed a short laugh.

"Yea he does. He knows exactly what he's talking about," she replied, her gaze not leaving the waterfall. "We're...I'm the reason Mom-"

"Damnit, would you stop that!" Rune exclaimed. "You're not responsible. We were babies, for crying out loud!"

"But he's right," Emery responded, calmly. "I'm responsible."

Rune remained quiet, and Emery knew it was because she knew she was right. They had had this argument before, and this was one that Emery always won. They both knew the truth.

Again, they sat in silence.

"Well, I should get going," Rune stated as she stood. Emery looked up at her, confusion in her eyes.

"And just where are you going off to?"

"I, uh, I have to go train," she replied. "I...I found this great place. It's a ways away from here. But its...its really...good. I, uh, I learn a lot there."

Emery raised an eyebrow. Rune grinned.

"I'll be back soon! Bye, Em!" she called as she ran off. Emery watched her go, knowing for a fact that she was up to something.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tama: Yay! Finally! Chapter one is complete!

Nori: Good job, hoe.

Tama: Thanks! I don't really think I like this chapter, but I always hate the first chapter. It's too much explaining!

Nori: Amen.

Tama: But, anyways. Read and review please! The next chapter will be up soon! (AN: I promise. )

Nori: No flames!


	2. Chapter Two

Tama: Now it's time for chapter two!

Nori: Par-tay!

Tama: Hell yea!

Nori: Now, how long is this going to take you to write?

Tama: Not that long!

Nori::raises eyebrows::

Tama: ...I hope...

Nori: Anyways, who should do the discalimer today? 

Tama: You should.

Nori: Why me?

Tama: Because I said so, and we seem to be the only two here at the moment. So, the floor is yours!

Nori::growls:: Tama doesn't own YYH, but she does own her OCs and all of her situations and ideas. ::sighs:: Happy?

Tama: Yupp! Onto the chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was at least midnight by the time Emery had given up all hope of sleep. She had returned home a few hours ago, after her brothers had all gone to bed. They each lay in a hammock, hung as close to the fire as possible for warmth. Clothes and other materials were strewn all over the clearing, as they were all too emotionally exhausted to clean up after themselves.

Emery had laid there for hours underneath her blanket, escaping sleep. The events of the day kept playing over and over again in her mind, keeping her up. She should've been used to this by now; Dayne was always saying things like that, making her feel guilty. He'd been doing it since...well, ever since she could remember. But for some reason, it shook her up every time.

'Damnit, Dayne,' she thought to herself as she looked up at the stars. 'Why do you do this to me? Do you hate me that much?'

She turned to look at him. He was sound asleep, with his back to her. His katana lay directly below his hammock: Near him, as always. She sighed. He never changed.

A loud snore changed her focus to Kenny, who was laying in a very awkward position; His legs were stretched out, one hanging off the side. His left arm clutched a blanket, while his right rested on his forhead, just covering his fiery, hazel eyes. He snorted again, this time rolling over and changing positions.

Emery smiled, then turned her attention to Hiro. He was somehow facing all of them, as he had always done. Emery noticed how tense he was, even in his sleep. He could never relax. It was nothing he did consciously; it was just a reflex for him now to always be on guard. Ever since he had become their caretaker, his maturity had reached far beyond his years, protecting his family with his life. Emery's smile faded. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her oldest brother and his robbed childhood.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a rustle in the trees. Her head spun around, just in time to see her twin emerge from the forest. She was making an effort to be quiet, hoping not to wake her siblings, but she could only do so much. The moon and the fire combined cast just enough light to show the deer-in-the-headlights look on Rune's face when Emery coughed to make her presence known.

Rune sighed and put her finger to her lips, begging her twin to remain quiet. Emery nodded, and Rune gestured for her to follow her. Emery looked at her brothers. Once she was sure they all were sound asleep, she slowly and silently followed her sister into the woods.

About a mile away, Rune stopped and turned.

"Ok, I don't think they can hear us out here," she whispered. "But just in case-"

"Stop, Rune. Do you wanna tell me what the hell you're doing?" Emery interrupted, not bothering to stay quiet. She was beyond irritated at this point. "You take off right when I need you here. You don't come back until well after midnight. You expect me to cover for you. Hiro, by the way, was worried sick." Rune stared at her feet. "And worst of all, you're lying to me. Your own twin."

Rune sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face. She looked back up at Emery.

"Yea. You're right, ok?" she said quietly. "But…but I had a reason."

Emery stood still, arms folded across her chest. She could see Rune was having trouble, trying to find the right words. Normally, she would've been sympathetic. But she hated being lied to more than anything.

Rune finally sighed. "I guess I'm just gonna have to show you." Emery tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Show me…?" but by then, Rune had grabbed her arm and had started running, dragging Emery along with her.

They ran for a little more than two miles, neither of then speaking a word. Rune was too nervous, and Emery was too frustrated. She could never get a simple answer out of Rune.

When Rune finally stopped, it was in the middle of another clearing; one that Emery didn't recognize. It was considerably smaller than their own, and it seemed to be situated in the middle of nowhere. She sniffed, listened and looked around, failing to find any other demons nearby. Where had Rune taken her?

It was then that her eyes fell upon a black spot in the air. It stood right next to a tree, and it was almost impossible to see in the dark. Emery only discovered it because of the different aura that surrounded it.

She looked at Rune with raised eyebrows. Rune looked back.

"Just trust me," she pleaded subtly. Emery nodded.

"But just tell me, what is that?" she asked, gesturing towards the black area right in front of them. Rune grabbed her wrist again and began to walk forward.

"That….that's a portal," she replied simply, continuing to walk forward. Emery looked at her, but Rune's eyes were focused ahead. Confused, and now slightly worried, Emery stopped, only to feel a forceful tug on her wrist. Rune was pulling her forward, and she had been caught off balance.

"A portal to where?" Emery asked, afraid of the answer. Rune refused to respond, only tugged harder on her twin's arm. "Rune?" Before she knew it, Rune had shoved Emery into the portal and jumped in right behind. Emery tried to scream, but no sound came out. They were in free fall for a few seconds, before landing hard on solid ground.

Emery looked around her to find that nothing was as it was ten seconds ago. It was dark here, too, but even in the dark she could tell that they weren't in the clearing. She turned around, to see trees scattered all behind her. The trees here were differnt though, much taller, making her feel small and insignificant. She turned back around and noticed she must be on a hill. Down below, she saw a long, single story building, unlike any she had ever seen before. At the front, it connected to an extremely long set of stairs that descended into only the gods knew what. The place was surrounded by trees, with a few clearings scatterred here and there. Whoever built this, they sure as hell wanted it to be rather hidden, and they had succeeded.

Emery looked to Rune, who looked back at her, expressionless. She was tense, and nervous, Emery could tell.

But why?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny's eyes opened halfway as he was woken by a sound. far off in the distance. He strained his tired ears for the sound again, but heard nothing. Deciding, whatever it was, that is was not worth losing any time of precious sleep.

He turned over in his hammock, as sleep claimed him again. He failed to notice that neither of his sisters were anywhere to be found.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rune had led Emery towards the building; the two of them still managing not to speak a single word. Rune simply didn't have the words to describe where she had taken her sister, and Emery was flat out too confused, nervous, and terrified. She trusted her twin with her life, as she should. But never had there come a time when she was silent, refusing to tell her something important. And now, she had shoved her through some sort of portal into what she assumed was a different realm. She had reason to be a little frightened.

As they approached the building, they realized that there were no lights on inside, making it pitch black. Rune led Emery through a door in the back and down a dimly lit hallway. It seemed never ending, but finally, Rune turned into a room at the end.

It was dark, so Emery couldn't see very well. But she could clearly make out a queen sized bed, two dressers, and a large picture window, opened partially.

"I'll be right back. Wait here, ok?" Rune whispered to her twin, then disappeared into the dark. Not really seeing any other option, Emery obeyed and sat down on the bed. She looked to her right, at the nightstand, and picked up a picture frame. Again, it was dark, so it was difficult to see detail, but she could clearly make out ten people, of various heights. What caught her eye was the girl standing in the front row, towards the left.

…Rune?

Just then, Emery heard a something from behind her, causing her to immediately turn around. She noticed that now, the window was completely open. She heard another sound, this time from directly behind her.

Someone was in the room with her. And it wasn't Rune.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tama: Finally! Chapter two is done!

Nori: Yea, that took longer than planned.

Tama: I know. I decided to cut it short; I have better ideas.

Nori: Whatever works for you.

Tama: Mhm. Read and Review please!

Nori: And no flames!


	3. Chapter Three

Tama: Chapter three! My goal is to get this done really soon!

Nori: Good luck with that.

Tama: No! I mean it! I'm really gonna do it this time!

Nori: You always say that, and you never do. There was a month between chapter one and chapter two!

Tama: Ok, here. Let's have a bet. If I don't get this chapter done this week, I have to eat you combination of gravy, whipped cream and bacon.

Nori: smiles Ok.

Tama: But if I win, you have to…thinks hm…gets idea Hah! You have to watch Titanic, the entire thing, without complaining a single time!

Nori: Hah! You have a bet!

Tama: Mk. Read now, guys and gals!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Just then, Emery heard a something from behind her, causing her to immediately turn around. She noticed that now, the window was completely open. She heard another sound, this time from directly behind her. _

_Someone was in the room with her. And it wasn't Rune._

Emery stood and spun around once again, to try and pinpoint the location of the other person. But before she had a chance to react, she had been pushed up against the wall. She tried to struggle free, but her attacker had her pinned with much force, making it impossible for her to move. She immediately went into panic mode, and tried to scream, but he changed position. His left hand covered her mouth, while the other and the rest of his body pressed up against her to keep her pinned. He chuckled a bit.

"Shh, quiet. You'll wake someone up," he whispered, and Emery could see him smirk. She took this chance to try to determine what he looked like, and his hair was the first thing she saw. Clearly spiky, there seemed to be some sort of white starburst in the center, and the rest seemed to be black. He wore a head band, and Emery could see his eyes were red, seeming to glow in the dark.

Clearly, a demon.

A strong one, too. She couldn't move an inch when he was pressed up against her. She continued to struggle, until she realized it was useless. Still incredibly tense, she relaxed slightly.

"Are you gonna scream?" he asked her quietly. She shook her head slightly. He removed his hand, and just as she was about to demand he get off of her, her mouth was covered again. This time not by his hand- by his lips.

Emery's eyes went wide. She used every ounce of energy in her body to push him off of her. It worked, and he stood there, confused.

"What the hell?" she practically screamed. All she heard was another chuckle before he tackled her onto the bed. Once again, she went into panic mode, and began to kick and punch with all of her might. They wrestled, each fighting for control of the situation. For Emery, it was just to escape. She heard him curse under his breath as she struck him somewhere on the face. He all of a sudden he seemed to have gotten stronger and used that power to pin her once again, this time, straddled on top of her. He held her hands against her shoulders, and Emery knew that at this point, she was really at his mercy.

Every possible situation ran through her mind of what he was planning on doing with her and every single possibility made her cringe. She tried to scream again, but her throat had closed from fear. What was she going to do?

Just then, she saw a light turn on out in the hallway.

"Emery?" Rune's voice called. Her attacker immediately froze. He stayed perfectly still as she repeated herself, then, in the blink of an eye, was gone.

Rune stood in the doorway, looking in on her sister, who lay on her back, staring back at her. One leg of her white shorts was up higher than the other, and her red tank top was raised up above her navel. Rune tilted her head to the side in confusion, then shook it off.

"Come on, I have something to show you," she said, motioning for Emery to follow her. Emery stayed where she was for a moment.

What the hell had just happened? Where had that man gone? Did Rune really not know what had gone on just seconds before?

She sat up and turned around, only to find that the window was now shut.

'_Well, that was nice of him,' _she thought to herself sarcastically. Slowly, she got up, fixed her clothes, and followed her sister into the hallway.

This time, the entered a larger room. Emery squinted at the bright lights, but she could now see that it was a living room. There were two couches, a TV, tables, futons, and various other things. The walls were painted light blue and there were pictures all over, most of which contained the same people Emery saw in the picture in the bedroom.

Now she contemplated telling her sister what has happened when she left. She told her sister everything and knew she could probably help. But her chance was taken away as a short elderly pink-haired woman walked into the room. From what Emery could tell, she had no demonic presence in her aura, though it was strong. She was dressed in fighting robes, and although her face was expressionless, her eyes smiled a bit.

"So, there are two of you," she said, slightly amused, in a raspy voice. Without hesitation, she held her fingers up to her lips and whistled, extremely loud. Both girls winced a bit. The woman then yelled, "HEY BONEHEADS! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND GET OUT HERE!"

Slowly, gradually, the room began to fill with more people. A tall redhead, an even taller carrot top, a short turquoise haired girl, a brunette, and a guy with black hair. They all filed in, while giving the twins strange looks. Emery noticed that Rune was nervous, but she knew it wasn't in the same sense that she was. She knew these people, she could tell. Then why was she so nervous?

Emery looked back at the strangers, trying to get a sense of their demonic auras. She picked up one from the turquoise haired girl, and a bit of it from the redhead and the raven-haired boy. But the brunette and the carrot top had no ounce of demonic energy anywhere in their bodies.

Could they be…

"Humans?" Emery asked out loud. As soon as the word was spoken, all tension trained from Rune's body. She turned to her twin and nodded.

"Emery, you have to let me explain…" she started. The elderly woman interrupted.

"Listen, Emery. You have no reason not to trust us. The Spirit Detective team and I, we are working with Rune to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Spirit Detectives? You guys are the spirit detectives?" Emery studied the guys, and it was true. She had heard of them, and what they had done in the Dark Tournament. It was because of them that many of her friends had lost family members. She had heard that they were demon hunters, and that they couldn't be trusted.

And now Rona, her own twin sister, had brought her right to them?

"Yea, that's right. Yusuke Urameshi, here. Lead Spirit Detective for Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World," the raven-haired guy spoke up proudly. "Or binky-breath…whatever you want to call him…"

"I didn't say that out of praise," Emery retorted. "Come on, Rune, let's go." But Rune failed to follow. "…Rune?"

"Look, Me. You have to let me explain this all to you," she pleaded. Emery's eyes widened. What had happened to her? Everyone in her family hated humans. How could she trust them?

"Rune! Are you crazy?!?!? They'll kill you!" she protested. Rune sighed.

"No, they won't. Just listen, will you? What choice do you have anyway? You're stuck here in Ningenkai until Koenma can give us another portal, anyway. You might as well listen to why I've brought you here," she reasoned. Emery looked around her, betrayal in her eyes. But she knew Rune was right. If what Rune said was true, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She let her twin sit the two of them down on a couch before Rune began to explain, everyone listening intently. Well, that is, after Yusuke and the carrot top finished fighting over who got to sit on the "special" couch, with Yusuke finally winning.

Rune sighed.

"Ok. Remember back when we were kids, and Dad died?"

Emery nodded.

"Well, you know as well as I do that it wasn't by natural causes. Hell, no demon dies that way. He was murdered, and we both know it. What we didn't know was who did it, or why. Well, I found that out." She paused, to make sure Emery was listening. She was.

"His name is Shigeru. He's an illusionist, like we are, but much stronger. Stronger than Dad, even. Apparently, it wasn't always like that, and he killed Dad to show him his newfound strength." Emery's blood boiled, and she felt Rune's do the same. Some asshole killed their father to prove his strength?

"Ok, well that still doesn't tell me why the hell we're here," Emery replied. "How do you know…" she gulped. "Them?"

"I'm getting there. So, after finding all of this out, I decided to try to find this bastard. I thought I could take him, and get revenge for Dad." She sighed again, laughing a little. "I was wrong. I did find him, but he was so far above me in power, it wasn't even funny. He nearly killed me. Actually, I'm not sure why he didn't."

"He probably didn't find you worth the time. I saw him head off towards a raid at a nearby fortress after you attack," the redhead spoke up. His voice was calm, soothing almost. Rune grinned.

"I guess not. But anyways, as I lay there, waiting to die, Kurama and Hiei found me," she pointed to the redhead, then got a confused look on her face. "Where's Hiei?"

"I dunno. He's probably off trying to find a new favorite tree. I accidentally destroyed his today with my spirit gun…" Yusuke admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Rune smiled. Emery just glared at the young man. She was utterly and completely confused, scared and helpless right now. How could he be making jokes?

"Well, you'll meet Hiei later. Anyways, they found me and brought me back here. I made a full recovery. Remember that time I was gone for an entire month and I came back and said I'd hit my head and had amnesia, making me forget who I was?" Emery nodded. "Well, I lied. Sorry. I was here."

'_Well, at least they did one good thing. Although they were probably planning on killing her eventually anyway…,'_ Emery thought to herself.

"I explained to them what had happened, and Genkai here, she offered to help train me so that one day I could be strong enough to finish off that bastard who killed Dad. And that's why I've been disappearing from home so much lately. I've been coming here." Rune sighed, happy that she was done explaining herself.

"So why the hell didn't you tell me that you were running off every night to be with a bunch of…_humans?_," Emery cringed as she said the word. She was trying now a little to hide the disgust in her voice, but she was failing. This was so unbelievable to her.

"Because I knew you would react like this," Rune replied. "I was planning on just killing him and coming back, pretending like I had never been here, saying I killed him all by myself. No offense guys, but I told you before that my entire family hates humans."

"Not to be rude, Emery. But not all of us are human. Surely, you can sense my demonic aura, as well as Yusuke's and Yukina's," Kurama said politely.

"It doesn't matter. The fact that you socialize with humans makes you no better," Emery snapped. He seemed nice enough, but it was just too hard for her to hide her hatred for the species.

"Look, Emery. I know you hate this, and you don't trust them. I felt the same way when I first got here. But I swear to you, on both of our parents' graves, they are _good_ people. They would never dream of hurting us. Please, just try to trust them," Rune begged. "For my sake, if not for yours."

Emery gritted her teeth, but Rune took that as an _I'll try._

"Well, you two aren't going anywhere tonight. So why don't you make yourselves comfortable in the guest bedroom? I'll have clothes there for you first thing in the morning," Genkai forcefully suggested, making it mandatory. "No decisions need to be made tonight."

Emery and Rune both nodded. Rune was thankful that the night hadn't been quite as disastrous as she had planned. Emery was simply too tired to fight.

- - - - - - -

Yusuke Urameshi lay in his bed at Genkai's temple, staring at the ceiling, evading sleep. Why was he so restless?

It was the confrontation, with Rune's sister. Emery.

What was her problem? Why did she hate humans so much? What had they ever done to her?

'_Ok, bad question,'_ he thought to himself. He knew enough of Chapter Black to know the horrors mankind had done to the demon race.

But him. He wasn't human. He was a Mazaku. A demon. Why did she hate him? He could see the hatred that burned in her eyes. The _passion. _

Passion? Yes, passion. But passion for what?

Yusuke sighed and shook his head. He turned over onto his side and went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tama: HAH! IN YOUR FACE!

Nori: Oh…my…God…

Tama: Omg guys! NEW RECORD!

Nori: Oh…my…God…

Tama: I wrote that chapter in three hours! Just three hours! Even with a lot of breaks!

Nori: Oh…my…God…

Tama: Ok, will you stop saying that?

Nori: Sorry…I'm just shocked. You usually make people wait three months for a new chapter…but…three hours?

Tama: Yupp! On Thanksgiving, too!

Nori: I'm amazed.

Tama: You should be. Now, go get you Titanic-watching gear on!

Nori: frowns and leaves, comes back with a strange device to keep eyes open and mouth closed Ok…I'm…gulp…ready.

Tama: Yaaaaaaaaaay! Read and review please!

Nori: cries from the terror Tama is about to put her through No flames.


End file.
